Luz y Oscuridad
by AstreaVI
Summary: Kylo no comprende la fascinación que siente por Rey y no puede resistir la consecuencia natural del encanto arrobador: el deseo.


Oscuridad. Solo oscuridad era lo que apreciaba mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. El aire le supo escaso y sus pulmones, de forma entrecortada, pregonaban más. La noche escapaba de la negrura absoluta por la generosa presencia de la luna que resplandecía en la bóveda celestial salpicada de estrellas. Aquel panorama hacía pareja con sus pensamientos. Se sentía confundido, muy a pesar que la situación comprometedora en la que él y Rey estaban involucrados consumía la mayor parte de su concentración.

Kylo no lograba comprender por completo esa sensación de fascinación por ella, de _anhelo_ hacia ella. Rey era una simple recolectora de chatarra. Aquello le supo un hecho insultante sumado a que ella lo había derrotado en batalla. ¡Sin entrenamiento previo alguno!

Se maldijo muy silenciosamente por ser tan débil. No podía hacerle daño. No al menos más del que ya le había causado. Esa compasión hacia ella… aquel embeleso era insoportable. Tal vez era esa la causa por la que decidió romper distancia con ella y ceder a la consecuencia natural de ese encanto arrobador: el deseo.

Necesitaba escucharla, _sentirla_.

Sintió las manos de ella palpando su espalda en medio del alboroto del que eran protagonistas. Kylo las percibió rozando en dirección a su costado izquierdo, cuya piel estaba tatuada por una cicatriz. Rey se aferraba a él como quien se aferraba a la vida.

 _Una que ella había dejado en él._

La misma se repetía en el parte superior del pectoral de ese lado. Pero quizás la más significativa resultaba ser la que surcaba la parte derecha de su rostro. Era oblicua y de una tonalidad rojiza, lo que delataba la abundante cantidad de sangre que de ahí había surgido.

Se incorporó un poco para observarla y detener un poco los embistes.

" _Sabes que puedo tomar lo que desee."_

Kylo la miró a los ojos. Rey jadeaba, su cuerpo repleto de perlas sudorosas. Parecía que esperaba que emitiera palabra alguna… pero ahogó esa noción con un apasionado beso a sus labios.

Todo aquello empezó con un simple acercamiento. Su mano y la de ella. La segunda vez terminó ascendiendo por su brazo hasta llegar a sus labios. Fue imposible resistirse. Ella pareció insegura al principio pero pronto se dejó llevar. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, olvidándose de que eran enemigos. Kylo se tendió sobre Rey, pretendiendo llevar ese contacto físico a otro nivel. La ropa no tenía lugar en ese momento y quedó hecha a un lado. Sus pieles entrechocaron con desesperación y la soledad era un fantasma que poco a poco se esfumaba.

Vuelve a su mente, fugaz, el momento en que arribó a la nave. Se veía tan hermosa, tan vulnerable a través del cristal que la separaba de él. Fue llevada frente a su mentor, torturada y su vida puesta a su merced. No fue capaz de hacerlo. En lugar de ello mató al líder… y ambos lucharon con la guardia personal. Eran complementos perfectos. ¿Y lo que más le extrañaba de sí mismo? Pedirle que gobernara a su lado, extendiéndole su mano en señal de caballerosidad y de empatía. Estaba tan sola como él. A los ojos de los demás no era nadie.

Pero para él _no_. Ella era esa luz, ese resplandor que silenciosamente lo llamaba al bien.

El recuerdo se desvaneció cuando ella deslizó sus dedos por su cara. Sus manos sostenían su rostro. A Rey le agradó el gesto y apartó los mechones de cabello negro que ocultaban su faz. Kylo suavizaba las acometidas que lo mantenían en el interior de su contrincante a la vez en que cataba su sed de intimidad enlazando sus labios con los suyos. Las expresiones de placer de Rey lo hacían perder la cabeza. En ese instante, perdió el interés de continuar pensando. Eso le quitaba el encanto al acto.

Apoyó sus manos al lado de Rey para reforzar el vínculo que lo ataba a él. Ella le sonrió, cómplice y traviesa. Kylo respiró contra su boca, cerrando los ojos.

Con el pasar de los minutos, el apogeo del placer se hizo presente. Kylo y Rey recuperaban el aire que les faltaba en medio de la satisfacción, en perfecta sintonía...

Eran luz y oscuridad, sin lugar a dudas.


End file.
